Prior art workers have devised many types of partial conversion and total conversion systems for the production of liquid natural gas. While these systems work well they are generally rather complex, requiring expensive equipment such as compressors, expanders, prime movers, refrigeration equipment, and the like.
The present invention is directed to a partial conversion system for the production of liquid natural gas which is extremely simple. While the system of the present invention provides a relatively low yield, its advantages lie in the fact that it requires a minimum of equipment, no external power source, and no equipment with moving parts.
Since the system provides a relatively low yield of liquid natural gas, when compared to systems which are more complex and which require expensive equipment, the use of the system of the present invention would be a matter of economic decision and would also depend on the nature of the natural gas source. For example, the use of the system of the present invention would be advantageous in a high pressure well head environment, or where there is a significant let-down in gas supply pressure.